1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a buffer structure and an office machine. Particularly, the invention relates to a buffer structure capable of slowing down a descending speed of a cover and an office machine using the buffer structure.
2. Related Art
Along with progress of technology, multi-function printers (MFP) integrating a copy function and a scan function have been developed in the market to facilitate users to perform word processing tasks. When the MFP is used, a cover thereof is generally required to be opened or closed to a based, and since the cover has a certain weight, when the cover is closed downwards to the base, due to a fast descending speed of the cover, the user's finger has a risk of being pinched due to lack of a response time, or the cover probably hits the base hard to damage components of the MFP.